Little Wonders
by Luvtowritefics247
Summary: Life is made up of little wonders, big events, and the unexpected twists and turns of fate. A series of song inspired oneshots. AxH
1. Chapter 1

Life is made up of little wonders, big events, and the unexpected twists and turns of fate. A series of song inspired oneshots. AxH

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hey Arnold!, the songs, or anything else that sounds like I could make any money off of it.

As I am suffering from severe writer's block, I've decided to try and do something to hopefully jump start my motivation and inspiration.

This is, as of right now, going to be a series of 10 unrelated, song inspired oneshots of various ratings, though I'm sure a good portion will be on the higher end of the rating chart. It's based loosely on the old iPod shuffle challenge. However, I'm using my Hey Arnold themed playlist, and skipping any instrumental tracks.

* * *

**Title:** Accident

**Song:** Only Happy When it Rains

**Artist:** _Garbage_

**Rating:** PG

**Timeframe:** Early high school years.

**Summary:** Helga's slip up to Arnold causes her more confusion than him.

_"I didn't accidentally tell you that/I'm only happy when it rains…"_

* * *

"You _**what?**_"

Helga stood completely paralyzed, not daring to even try and turn around. To see _Arnold's_ reaction.

"_Uh_, um...I, ah…" Helga stammered as her legs moved of their own accord, and she found herself facing him. However, she managed to avoid looking directly up at him as she continued to mentally scramble for some kind of excuse to cover up her stupid, _stupid_ slip of the tongue.

"You...did you just say you _love_ me?"

Helga was overcome by a strong wave of deja vu and felt sick, as she managed to reply, "_**No!**_"

Arnold's stunned expression finally melted away, and instead he now looked unconvinced. "_Yes_, you did," he replied firmly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well...what I **meant** was '_Thank You_' for the Monster Truck Rally tickets," Helga insisted, holding up the clutched envelope as proof.

Arnold raised a brow at her desperate excuse, "Helga."

The blonde teen began to ramble more of a denial, "_Look_, I was...just..._excited_, okay? Tickets have been sold out for _weeks_, and the Big Bob went and dropped the ball on getting them, and so...I was just really, _**really** _excited! I mean, _sheesh_ it was just a...heat of the moment! That's all," Helga finished confidently.

Arnold uncrossed his arms and replied adamantly, "Oh no you don't, Pataki! You can't go throwing that excuse out again. It doesn't work like that."

Helga's mouth dropped open, "_**What?"**_ She fixed him with a glare as she took a step towards him, and poked him in the chest, "Hey, _you're_ the one who offered it up _last_ time!"

"We were _nine!_ I needed to process it, and you _obviously_ hadn't been ready to tell me yet."

"Well maybe I'm not ready _now_," Helga sneered up at him, crossing her arms once again.

"When will you be ready, Helga?" Arnold demanded, throwing her off balance.

"_Huh?_"

Giving an irritated shrug, Arnold replied, "How long will it be before you finally tell me. _Again._" Arnold added a little bitterly.

Helga's back went up and she scowled, "I don't have _anything_ to tell you, _Football Head._"

Arnold shot her a hard stare, "Do you _always_ have to be so difficult?"

"**_Yes_**."

Arnold turned away and released a tired sigh, "Alright, you know what? This isn't getting us anywhere."

Helga gave a mocking nod, "I agree, Shortman. _So_, why don't we just forget-" she was cut short as Arnold had cupped her face in his hands and brought his lips to hers. She gave a muffled squeak of surprise as his lips moved gently against hers, and before she had a chance to actually enjoy the kiss, he pulled back.

He gazed down into her wide eyes and offered a small grin, "You don't make it easy to ask you out, you know that?"

Helga jaw dropped, and she jumped out of Arnold's embrace in surprise, "_Wh_-what are you talking about?"

Arnold smiled as he raised a brow, "Do you have _any_ idea how much begging and pleading I had to do to get those tickets from Mr. Potts? Not to mention all his souvenir blocks of cement I had to help him re-arrange in his room? And, by 'help' I mean, I did all of it will he watched a fight on pay-per-view," Arnold added a little begrudgingly.

"But...but, why would you…?" When she trailed off, he only raised his brows expectantly. Helga gave her head a clearing shake, "_Why_ would you want to go out with me?"

Arnold shrugged as he continued to smile warmly at her, "All the usual reasons, I suppose."

"But, _why?_ I'm nothing special." Helga argued bitterly.

"Helga, I'd need a lifetime to list all the reasons why you're special," Arnold countered easily, enjoying the way Helga's lips parted at his admission, before continuing, "but...I think a first date is as good a place as any to start."

As his words sunk in, Helga offered him a small, genuine smile. After a moment, it turned into a smirk as she tilted her chin up and brought her hands to her hips, "You can pick me up at six, _Football Head._"

And she turned on her heel and began to walk home. After a moment, she shouted over her shoulder, "You gonna walk me home, or what Arnoldo?"

Arnold shook his head in amusement, and followed after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hey Arnold!, the songs, or anything else that sounds like I could make any money off of it.

As I am suffering from severe writer's block, I've decided to try and do something to hopefully jump start my motivation and inspiration.

This is, as of right now, going to be a series of 10 unrelated, song inspired oneshots of various ratings, though I'm sure a good portion will be on the higher end of the rating chart. It's based loosely on the old iPod shuffle challenge. However, I'm using my Hey Arnold themed playlist, and skipping any instrumental tracks.

**Title:** Shelter

**Song:** Black Balloon

**Artist:**_The Goo Goo Dolls_

**Rating:** PG

**Timeframe:** 8th Grade-ish.

**Summary:** Arnold is surprised to find Helga crying outside his fire escape, seeking comfort.

"_A thousand other boys could never reach you/How could I have been the one?"_

* * *

Hearing the knocking at his fire escape window at 10:37 at night, was already on Arnold's list of things he was not expecting.

Seeing _Helga G. Pataki_, soaking wet from the rain, on said fire escape was on that list as well.

"_Helga!?_" Arnold exclaimed, his face one of bafflement, "What...what are you _doing _here?"

The blonde had yet to make eye contact with him, and only continued to hug herself to create some form of warmth, "I…," she sighed, "I don't know, I just-"

The crack of lightning, followed by the boom of thunder brought to Arnold's attention a more pressing matter, "Helga...here, come inside; you're soaked."

It was at that point that Helga finally looked up at him, her own face holding an expression of surprise, before nodding and climbing the rest of the way to the roof.

Arnold quickly opened the skylight, allowing Helga and some rain, inside his bedroom. He noticed her attire was still the same as it had been at school that day; her thin, worn-out pink jacket, jean capris and simple sneakers. Hardly proper attire for going out in the rain.

Arnold frowned as he voiced his concern, "Helga...what are you doing out this late in this weather? What's going on?"

His old childhood bully had once again resumed avoiding any eye contact with him. Still frowning, Arnold went to his closet for a spare blanket, and wrapped it around the sopping wet girl. He led her over to his flip out couch, and urged her to sit down.

Since she continued to shiver, Arnold went to work rubbing his hands down her arms in order to get her warm, "_Helga_."

At his urging, firm tone, Helga sighed again, "I'm sorry, I just...it's stupid. It was _stupid_."

Realization dawned on him, and he asked tentatively, "Was it...something with your parents?"

Helga nodded slightly, before raising her head and looking forward, followed by a small noise of disgust, "It wasn't even a big deal. Bob was just on another one of his rants about why couldn't I be more like _Olga_. It's not like he said anything I haven't heard before, but…" she dropped her head back down and Arnold stomach dropped when he heard her breath hitch, "I-I don't know, I just...needed to get out of there."

"He didn't notice you had left?" Arnold asked in disbelief.

Helga shook her head, and sniffed, "Why would he?"

"But…" Arnold was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to do; of all the times he had helped people, never had he felt so...helpless. After a moment, another pressing question entered his mind, "Helga, why did you come _here?_ Why not go to Phoebe's?"

Helga visibly tensed beside him, "You're...you're right, I-I shouldn't have come here. I know I'm probably the _last _person you'd want dropping in on you like this," she pushed herself up off the couch, "I'll just go. I'm sorry to have-"

"No, wait!" Arnold gently called, quickly jumping up and placing a hand to her shoulder, "I'm not _upset_. Just...confused, I guess. Why come to _me?_ I thought-"

"All I could think about was getting out of that house," Helga replied hotly, crossing her arms as she looked away, "I didn't think about where I was going, I just had to get away from that _stupid _pile of bricks as quickly as possible. Next thing I know...I'm here." Before Arnold could reply, Helga had stepped away from him, "But you're right, I...I should go to Phoebe's. I don't want to get you in any trouble."

"Helga, _no _you can't go back out in that weather. And you don't need to worry about me getting in trouble. _Honest_."

Helga glanced over at him, lips pursed, "Arnold-"

"I think I've got something that should fit you well enough," Arnold cut her off gently, as he turned towards his closet. However, he paused and turned to face her, "Do you think maybe...you should call your parents? Let them know you're okay?"

Helga glared and clutched herself tighter, "They aren't even going to notice I'm _gone_, Football Head. They never have, and they're not about to start now."

Arnold's face was grim, "Then _they're _the ones missing out. I don't think they deserve to have someone as extraordinary as you around, anyway."

Surprised at the admission, Helga fought to hide the slight blush with a half-hearted snort, "_Yeah_, that's _real _nice of you to say so, Football Head, but that's not-"

"Helga...I've never once _lied _to you. I'm not about to start now," He spoke seriously.

Helga blinked at him with a wide expression, and she could feel her eyes begin to prickle, "No, I guess you haven't."

Arnold handed her the dry clothes, "I'm going to head downstairs so you can change. Are you hungry, or anything?"

Looking down, Helga tried to hide a small smile, "No, I'm fine."

When she looked back up and caught his half smile, she acted on impulse. Taking the few steps to reach him, she brought a hand to his face and touched her lips to his. It was soft, and lasted only moments.

When she pulled away, Arnold pushed past the flurry of butterflies in his stomach and cleared his throat nervously, "Wha-what was that for?"

Helga tried to ignore the heat of embarrassment spreading across her cheeks, and forced herself to hold eye contact with him. She offered him a soft small as a memory of a little boy with an umbrella surfaced, "For...for keeping me out of the rain."

Arnold's lips parted and his brow furrowed a little before returning the smile, "Anytime, Helga. Anytime."


	3. Chapter 3

Life is made up of little wonders, big events, and the unexpected twists and turns of fate. A series of song inspired oneshots. AxH

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hey Arnold!, the songs, or anything else that sounds like I could make any money off of it.

As I am suffering from severe writer's block, I've decided to try and do something to hopefully jump start my motivation and inspiration.

This is, as of right now, going to be a series of 10 _**unrelated**_, song inspired oneshots of various ratings, though I'm sure a good portion will be on the higher end of the rating chart. It's based loosely on the old iPod shuffle challenge. However, I'm using my Hey Arnold themed playlist, and skipping any instrumental tracks.

**Title:** Aggravation

**Song:** A Little Less Conversation (J.X.L. Radio Edit Remix)

**Artist: **_Elvis Presley and JXL_

**Rating: M; R**

**Timeframe:** College years.

**Summary:** After Helga irritates him more than usual, Arnold does the only thing he can think of to shut her up.

"_A little more bite and a little less bark/A little less fight and a little more spark"_

* * *

"How about you breathe a little bit louder, _Football Head?_ Give _Brainy _a run for his money," Helga snarked from her laid down position on the couch.

Arnold shot a slanted look at the back of the couch from his place at kitchen table of his small one bedroom apartment, despite the fact that Helga wouldn't be able to see it.

He was pretty _certain _she could sense it, but didn't really _care _if he was annoyed or not.

In fact, lately Helga appeared to have been going out of her way to be even _more _of a pain in the ass than usual. If Arnold didn't know her so well, he supposed he would've found it alarming or strange.

Instead, he just found it absurdly annoying. And typical.

Arnold went back to his textbook, attempting to study for his upcoming exam, when Helga made some other unnecessary barb at his expense. He figured it'd be one thing if they were having a routine argument, or something, but lately Helga's insults and tormenting had been unprompted.

Arnold's brow furrowed thoughtfully as he considered his..._companion's_ behavior.

Things between him and Helga were _complicated _at the moment. Well, more complicated than what they'd always been anyway. Yet, Arnold figured they were, more or less, a couple-type-thing.

Things had changed _drastically _a couple of months ago; Arnold had spent a lot of time over several months denying to himself that he had feelings for Helga, and Helga was...well, _Helga_. They had been arguing, it had been raining, then one thing led to another and by the end of the fight they had _both _confessed to being in love with the other. What with the pouring rain and the _mind blowing_ kiss, it had felt like something out of a movie.

The only _problem _was that they'd basically gone from zero to sixty in five seconds flat. All of a sudden, they were in this new part of their relationship and yet they had already had the big 'I Love You's'. It was...a little _strange_, learning to be a couple after things had started so serious. But, they'd been managing. At the end of the day, he was still Arnold Shortman and she was still Helga G. Pataki, so their dynamic was intact the way it always had been if slightly less..._volatile_.

And surprisingly despite all the pent up sexual tension between them, they have been moving pretty slowly. It had been over a month after the big night of confessions before anything beyond just kissing had occurred. He'd been enjoying what little fooling around they'd been doing, and he was pretty sure Helga had been enjoying it, too.

Arnold released a heavy sigh as he rested his fast under her chin and thought, '_Emphasis on_ past tenses.'

They hadn't really been all that physical with each other lately, as all _Helga _seemed interested in was picking fights with him.

"I'm impressed, _Hair Boy_. I didn't _think _you could be any more annoying," Helga remarked snidely.

Arnold's jaw tightened, but he refused to take the bait. He turned the page to continue studying, and unconsciously tapped his pencil against the table.

"_Fuck's sake_, _Arnold _are you _trying _to win the award for 'Biggest Pain in the Ass'?" Helga snapped.

Forgetting to be the bigger person, Arnold replied hotly, "You wanna talk about a pain in the ass? How about the _gigantic _pain in my ass that's occupying my _couch _right now?"

Helga immediately sat up, eyes blazing, "Did you just call me _gigantic?_"

Arnold threw her an exasperated glare, "Is _that _what you wanna fight about this afternoon? _Great_, let's get it over with so I can go back to studying until _tonight's _inevitable fight."

Helga got up and walked around to the back of the couch, fists planted firmly on her hips, "You want a fight? _Oh_, I'll **give **you a-

"_No_, Helga actually I _don't _want to fight," Arnold interrupted lowly as he turned towards her in his chair, "However, that's all _you _seem to want to do these days. And it's really damn irritating."

"_Aw_, poor little Arnold's feelings are _hurt_. Now I just feel oh so bad-

"_Helga_, cut it out!" Arnold demanded as he pushed out of his seat.

The blonde raised an unfazed brow and she gave a snort, "Or _what?_ You'll give me the dreaded 'Arnold Lecture'? Please."

Striding towards her, Arnold replied seriously, "_Look_, if you're just going to keep belittling me, then-

"What? You'll _what?_ Back out? Is this too _hard _for you, _Football Head?_ Is this all too _tough _for you, Mr. Sensitive?" Helga sneered as she crossed her arms over her chest.

That's when Arnold saw it, barely hidden in her eyes. She was _scared_. Scared that that's _exactly _what he'd do. His facial expression softened, "Helga, I don't-

"-I mean, don't go doing me any favors, _Shortman_. Don't be such a _girl _about it, and just-

Arnold gave up trying to talk any sense into her, and grabbed her by the shoulders. Pulling her flat against him, he bent his head and shut her up the only way he knew how.

When Helga responded to his kiss, it wasn't _exactly _what he had anticipated. Though, it _certainly _wasn't unwelcomed, _that's _for sure.

She had wrapped her arms around his neck, with one hand sliding up into his hair as she pushed herself harder against him. It was as though she wanted to simply melt _into _him, and as he wound his arms around her waist and pulled her tighter, he couldn't help but begin to feel the same. He moved a step forward, and Helga's backend met the back of the couch. She perched herself up on the edge and then wrapped her legs tightly around Arnold's waist, drawing him against her. Arnold groaned as his erection strained against his jeans, and he slid his hands down to cup her backside and pull her more firmly against him. Helga moaned in appreciation, arching her back and pressing her chest fully against his.

Helga tugged at the hem of Arnold's shirt, pulling it up halfway before he finished the job himself, and discarded the shirt to the side. He brought his mouth back to her's, kissing her hungrily. Helga wound her legs tighter around him, and moved her hips against his, making him feel light headed and desperate. As Helga began kissing him along his jaw and down his neck, she took his hand and pressed it to where her legs met, gasping out a low moan at the contact.

"_Fuck_," Arnold managed to choke out, moving his hand along the seam of her jeans before realizing that he needed them off _now_. He had started to pull on them before noticing he hadn't even _unbuttoned _them, and it was Helga's teasing voice inside his head telling him, '_Nice going, _Einstein_._'

He couldn't help the quick, breathless chuckle that escaped his lips as he unsnapped her jeans and started to tug them down.

"What's so funny, Football Head?"

She had pulled back so that they were face to face and breathing heavily. Arnold shook his head with a grin, "I just really love you, Helga."

Her lips parted as she gazed at him with cloudy eyes. As she cupped his face and dragged his mouth to hers, she replied fiercely, "_Oh God_, I love you, too."

Arnold returned to the task of removing Helga's pants, but halfway through they lost balance and ended up on the carpeted floor.

"Um, maybe we ought to move this elsewhere," Arnold suggested between kisses as he shifted his weight in order to avoid squishing Helga beneath him.

"No, too far. Here is good," Helga replied as she kicked off the remainder of her pants.

A moment later, Helga had rolled them over and hovered over him before finding his mouth with her own once more. Arnold's hands went to her waist, and his fingers slid under the hem of her shirt to dance lightly across her skin. However, once again Helga took Arnold's hand and placed it between her legs. She groaned against Arnold's mouth, releasing his hand to reposition hers back by his shoulder.

Arnold moaned against Helga's lips as he lightly trailed his digits against the soaked material of her underwear. He slipped his fingers underneath and they both released and moan of satisfaction. Sliding a finger into her wet, warm folds, Arnold throbbed painfully against the confines of his jeans. He added another digit and pumped his hand against her, feeling her move her hips in time with his ministrations. As he slid in a third, and circle his thumb against that bundle of nerves, Helga began to move her hips jerkily, moaning and whimpering constantly against his mouth. He felt her getting tighter and _tighter _around his fingers, before he felt her entire body begin to quake and he swallowed her cry of pleasure as she rode out the waves of her climax. She broke the kiss abruptly and sat up, pulling her shirt over and off of her. She reached for Arnold, who then immediately sat up as well, and their mouth met again. He ran his hands over her smooth skin reaching up to the straps of her bra. Dragging them down and then tugging the bra down, he closed his lips over her nipple as his hand gave attention to her other breast. Helga's nails dug into the skin of Arnold's back, and her head tipped back as she cried out in pleasure.

With Helga straddling him and moving against him, Arnold held her tighter to him as his hips jerked against her's. He rolled them over and caught her lips again as he worked on removing his pants and boxers. Stripping Helga's underwear down her legs and off, he slid his hand between her legs once more. Helga's head rolled back, and Arnold moved his lips to the exposed flesh of her neck, nipping and soothing the soft skin. Helga wrapped her legs tightly around Arnold's waist, bringing the tip of him to her opening. She dragged her hands into his hair, tugging his mouth back to hers as she urged her hips forward, taking him in a little.

Arnold growled deeply as he braced his elbows on either side of her, before sliding his length in. He filled her completely, and they both released moans at the feeling.

Arnold began to move against her, setting as steady a pace as he could.

Helga rolled her hips wildly, "Oh _God_, Arnold yes. Yes, _fuck _me; keep _fucking _me."

As much as Arnold would have liked to comply, she had wound him up so tightly that he didn't expect to last particularly long. He parted his lips from hers and adjusted his position, thrusting deeper into her and harder against her. Helga made loud sounds of approval, and rocked her hips frantically with his. When she came with a loud cry of pleasure, he leaned over and captured her mouth with his until his own orgasm hit.

He rolled over and collapsed beside her, as they both started to catch their breaths.

He turned his head a little to face her, "_Now_, I don't know about you, but I personally prefered _that _over your constant need to pick a fight."

Helga rolled her head to the side and shot him a devious look, "Oh yeah, _Hot Stuff?Well_, how about we fight about it and then _settle it_ in the bedroom?"

Arnold blinked and then had to clear his throat, "Okay."

Helga made a show of rolling her eyes before getting up, "_Crimeny_, do you _always _have to be such a _pushover?_"

She shot him a devilish grin from over her shoulder as she headed for the bedroom.

"I don't know Helga, do you always have to be so _bossy?_" Arnold fired back as he got up from the floor, already feeling himself grow hard again.

Leaning against the door frame, Helga reach behind her and finally removed her bra. Dropping it to the floor, she raised a brow at him, "Why don't you come over here and say that to my face, Football Head."

Arnold grinned, "With pleasure, Helga."


End file.
